


A Dream I Couldn't Hold

by Kakarott



Series: Saiyajin no Unmei [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Feels, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soul-Crushing, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakarott/pseuds/Kakarott
Summary: In the days before his heart turned hard with anger and dark with disdain and hate for all but those of royal blood there was someone who could calm him and temper his sadistic nature. And this is the tale of how they met and the reason, but only in part, for the unchecked cruelty of one Saiyan in particular. Any who dare to learn of this part of his history had best not let him find out, and those who do know dare not utter a word.
Relationships: Nappa (Dragon Ball)/Original Character(s)
Series: Saiyajin no Unmei [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888048
Kudos: 2





	1. When We Met

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of prequel to my fics, Renai no Jikuu, and Itoshi Raibaru. This means that these Saiyans have AlphaLightBearer's hc's involved.

“Look at how ugly Nappa is!” One of the cubs playing outside the den laughed.

  
  
Nappa growled and ran after them. He’d show them he wasn’t to be messed with.

What he didn’t know was that they’d been trying to egg him on so that he ran after them. The cubs ahead of him laughed and half of them turned to the right and the other half to the left. Nappa turned his head one direction and the other and so didn’t see what was straight ahead. He crashed into the single tree and the other cubs ran laughing.

Nappa gulped as he heard the buzzing of wings. A bit of nectar dropped onto his nose.

  
  
He’d rattled the tree that a huge hive of bachi’s were in. Turning he ran, but they were faster. While he’d never been stung before, his Baba, Dozu, had warned him about them. One day Nappa would be big and strong enough to not be running from them. No, those bachi’s would be running from him! And so would those other cubs that always pretended to be his friend before calling him ugly and then getting him into trouble.

  
  
Out from behind one of the mushroom shaped buildings a very long tail appeared. It grabbed Nappa around the waist and pulled him behind the building. The bachi’s flew forward, only to stop and turn around and spot them.

  
  
“Follow mah leid, cub ,” the taller cub bent his knees, one foot moving forward. One hand came up and the other lower. 

  
  
Nappa stared up at them in awe. “You’re a cub too!”

“I’m  _ older _ 'n' if ye don’t dae whit ah say wur baith aff tae git stung. ”

Nappa copied this other cub’s movements.

  
  
The older of the two gathered ki and then brought the lower arm up to hit the higher arm. They yelled, “Ha-na Su-tu-n!” The gathered ki took the shape of a blossom with a long stem that grew from the palm of the lower hand as the open blossom charged at the bachi’s.

The bachi’s were engulfed and fell to the ground.

“Thare. Let’s git oot o' 'ere afore thay wake up.”

Nappa stared up at this older cub and asked,  _ “Who are you!?” _

They grinned and ruffled his hair. “Th’ name’s cKura.”

“I-I-I’m Nappa,” he gulped.  _ Wow _ this cKura was so nice. And they’d actually touched him. His  _ friends _ wouldn’t even hold his hand. As if they were friends. Next time he’d kick them in the shin.

“Weel, Nappa, don’t listen tae they jerks. Ah bet you’ll graw up real pure tough.”

“Thank you, cKura.”

cKura closed his eyes and grinned. “You’re welcome, Nappa. Mibbie I’ll see ye aroond, bit mah pack is waiting fur me tae hulp move oor stuff tae oor new den.”

  
  
Nappa watched cKura walk away and sighed. Someone smart and tough like that was someone he’d like to get to know and keep at his side.


	2. A Dream I Dreamt

With his fingers connected he lifted his arms over his head and opened his mouth to let out a yawn. Nappa blinked up at the stars in the sky and the waxing gibbous. It wouldn’t be long before there was a full moon.

From within the cave, Dozu called out, “Nappa, it is time for all good little cubs to be a slumber.”

Nappa’s tail lifted and then smacked down against the ground. “No,” he growled.

Dozu walked out of their den and stood in front of Nappa, arms akimbo as he frowned down at Nappa. “Nappa, you get to your nest, do you hear me, cub? If you don’t get your little tail to sleep you will not get your  _ favorite _ fruit at breakfast. Tasu will eat it all up.”

From within the den a chuckle echoed. “It is good fruit.”

Nappa’s tail puffed up and the cub jumped up. He didn’t say anything as he growled and headed for his own little nest of furs underneath the makeshift rock and standing twigs that he could have hung upside down from.

Dozu sighed and shook his head. “What happened to my good little cubby wubby?” He asked as he lay on the larger nest with Tasu in another corner of their den.

Tasu wrapped an arm around Dozu. “He’s still a little cub, Dozu.”

“That he is. But he hasn’t let us cuddle him before he goes to sleep in ages.”

Nappa turned his back to them and closed his eyes. Dozu liked to cuddle  _ too much _ and  _ too often. _ Nappa’s Baba always held on too tight and too long too.

Drifting off to sleep that night he dreamt of something other than food or getting revenge on those cubs from earlier.

From a distance a triangle formed. And over this triangle a circle grew, overlapping the edges of the former shape. As Nappa slumbered the symbol got closer and closer. Until it was as if Nappa were a tiny insect and the symbol was as large as the moon in the sky and then yet larger still.

There was something important about the symbol. He’d heard other Saiyans, usually the adults, speak of it. Heard the longing in the tenor of their voices. 

Little did Nappa know that upon that same night, the symbol appeared in the dream of another too for the first time.

  
When he awoke to the rumbling of his stomach he sat up and used his fists to rub at tired eyes. Never before had he dreamt of something like that. Maybe it was a fluke, or his own mind playing tricks on him.

Nappa decided not to ask questions, or even tell his Baba.

Dozu lifted Nappa up out of his little nest, “Tasu has breakfast waiting for us outside on our flat rock.”

Nappa’s eyes narrowed. “Did he eat my favorite fruit?”

Tasu chuckled, “Now, Nappa, you know I saved you some. I haven’t eaten yet so there’s plenty. We’re all in luck too, I found a ginormous egg that our [???] laid.” He pointed at said egg and directed a bit of ki at it to cook it’s insides before shucking the shell and slicing it with his ki and landing it all on the flat rock that they knelt around. “And best of all, some tender meat too.”

Nappa and Tasu dug in. 

  
  
Dozu ruffled Nappa’s hair before digging into breakfast himself.

  
  
They all drank the juice from inside one of the fruits with a tougher outside.

Once they were finished, Dozu and Tasu got up. Dozu’s tail wrapped around his own waist as he sent a small blast in Tasu’s direction.

Tasu growled and then grinned. “Oh, it’s like that today, is it Dozu?”

Nappa watched Tasu charge at Dozu and sighed. Looked like he wasn’t going to get to go to the market and see if they could get an animal companion. At least those were  _ usually _ friends unlike the cubs that pretended to be his friend only to trick him.

And one of those cubs, when Tasu and Dozu had gotten a bit farther away walked up behind Nappa and grabbed his loose tail. 

Nappa cried out as his tail was tugged.

“Hahaha. You’re so dumb Nappa. What a weak tail.” They tugged harder and while it hurt, Nappa grit his teeth and growled. But if he tried to pull his tail it might break!

Another voice growled, “Whit urr ye daein', brat?”

Nappa could feel the angry ki growing as a sudden wind appeared and charged the air. He turned his head to see the older cub from yesterday, cKura point a concentrated bit of ki against the tail of the cub holding onto Nappa’s.

“Let his tail go, or ah will rip yers aff.”

Nappa’s tail was freed and the other cub ran, crying, “Baaaaabaaaaaa!”

cKura huffed and dusted his hands together, “An’ guid riddance tae that rubbish.” He turned to look down at Nappa, “Urr ye a'richt, Nappa?”

Nappa stared down at his feet and held the end of his tail in his hands. His face felt hot. How embarrassing! That he had to be saved from another cub, because he hadn’t had his tail wrapped around his waist. 

“Thir's na need tae look sae glum. If yi'll want, ah kin hulp ye train yer tail tae be pure tough sae na one kin hurt it by grabbin’ it.”

Nappa glanced up, mouth agape. Not even Dozu or Tasu had talked about training his tail. Dozu always said it was because he was still a cub.

“Really?”

cKura grinned, “O' coorse. Let's go fin' a tree tae hang from 'n' some stanes tae pick up wi' oor tails.”

The training of Nappa’s tail began that day, but with a sinister gaze watching from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I do hope you enjoyed the story thus far. I'd love to know what ya'll think.
> 
> In regards to the dream-sequence it involves an hc [Inspired by UnicornMemory]


	3. Into My Heart You Crept

Nappa turned around to see his Baba, Dozu, wave to him. “Come here Nappa. Tasu will be here soon.”

He’d been about to go and see if one of the other cubs wanted to spar with him now that his tail had gotten stronger. Maybe cKura would even be around today and they could strength train their tails again.

He ran over to Dozu who reached down to pick him up. Dozu didn’t do it very often anymore, and Nappa would prefer he stopped, but he also didn’t want to see that disappointed pout on his Baba’s face either.

Nappa’s tail twitched behind him as Dozu sighed.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to pick you up anymore.”

Nappa lowered his head to hide his grin, and to keep himself from muttering one syllable.  _ Good. _

Just then footsteps approached from outside their family den.

Dozu placed Nappa back down, feet on the ground. 

  
  
Tasu walked in with a sack over his shoulder. He held it by one hand and reached down to ruffle Nappa’s hair.

Nappa brought his hands up to smooth his hair back out. “Tasuuuuuu!”

The older Saiyan just grinned and asked, “And how is my little Nappa?”

His tail flicked behind him as he glared up at him.

Tasu chuckled. “Still as grumpy as ever, but you know I love you anyway.” 

  
  
Dozu purred as he walked up to them. “Did you have a good time, mate of mine?”

“It wasn’t easy, but I was able to get a favorite treat of Nappa’s.”

Nappa blinked and looked up at Tasu. Someday he’d be as tall as him. Maybe taller! He wondered if cKura would continue to get taller too. The older cub was already so much older than he was. It worried him that once they became an adult they might forget about him. The older cub surely had cubs around his own age that wanted his attention. Nappa frowned at the thought and his hands curled into fists. They didn’t deserve cKura’s attention.

Tasu called out to Nappa. “Nappa, hey cub, are you alright?” He waved a hand in front of the cub's face.

Nappa blinked and gave a small shake of his head. “Oh… I’m fine.”

“Well then, Nappa, did you want this treat?” He pulled out a round orange fruit with five yellow squiggles making a complete circle around it.

Nappa deep raspy loud purr echoed in their den. “Yes!”

  
  
Tasu grinned. “And what do we say?”

“Let’s fight!”

Tasu’s grin widened. “That’s our cub, Dozu.” He handed the fruit to Nappa.

Once he had the fruit he left the den. It was his favorite fruit. While it wasn’t as rare as a certain fruit guarded by a very territorial group of Saiyans, it was still difficult to get. Nappa had only had a few in his life.

Never before had he wanted to share the delectable fruit with anyone. Not even with his Baba. Not that he’d ever had to as Tasu always made sure they all got one, or that Tasu shared one with Dozu while Nappa got one all to himself.

_ Maybe _ , just  _ maybe, _ he’d share one with cKura. If he was anywhere nearby. But the older Saiyan cub did have his own trainer and helped out with whatever it was his parents did for a living.

Before he could do anything however, or come to an actual decision as he debated it, he missed the fact that he wasn’t alone. Due to being lost in his thoughts a pair of Saiyan cubs had snuck up on him from the right and the left.

One grabbed him by the tail. He growled and turned around and punched them in the jaw. 

Both his hands had been on the large round orange and light yellow fruit. It was difficult to hold with just one hand due to its size.

“How dare you hit him!?” The other cub growled and grabbed hold of the fruit. It slipped from his hand. “We’re taking this as your punishment.”

Nappa growled, “You were tryna take it  _ before _ I hit him. Give it back!” He ran after the cub that had his fruit.   


  
Behind Nappa the other cubs' friend growled and looked around for something to throw at Nappa.

From the top of one of the fungus homes an older Saiyan cub somersaulted and brought their foot down on the back of the cub holding the fruit. Their boot connected between the shoulder blades. The cub fell forward onto the ground as the large round colorful fruit soared up in the air.

“Watch oot behind ye, Nappa!” He said and then using the fallen cub’s backside as a springboard he leaped up and caught the fruit in his hands.

Nappa, not wanting to look away from the sight of cKura, sidestepped the cub behind him and then fell to his haunches and pushed out his leg. The other cub tripped on his face.

cKura grinned as Nappa approached. “Dinnae forgoat this.” He held out the fruit.

When Nappa was within a couple of feet of the older cub, he lifted his hands and cKura placed the colorful food in his hands.

“Dae ye ken whit ah brought th'day?” cKura asked as he turned and walked to the door of the dwelling he’d jumped off of.

“What? What did you bring cKura?”

cKura entered the fungus and pulled out a big round sphere. He turned to Nappa with a beaming smile, “This!”

Nappa tilted his head. “Isn’t that a moon blast?”

“Aye. It's.”

“Wi' th' bluntz ray it gives oot, ah kin train ye tae keep control in Oozaru form.”

Nappa’s jaw dropped. “What?  _ Really? _ I thought only adults could use that and control it.”

cKura shook his head. “That's silly. A`body kin control it, if thay train lang enough, 'n' wi' someone wha awready haes control in that form.”

Nappa’s tail waved to and fro behind him. “Can you control yourself in Oozaru?”

“Ye.”

His eyes widened. cKura was  _ amazing. _ With a very faint blush over the bridge of his nose spreading to his cheeks, he asked, “Would you like half of my fruit?”

“A'd loue tae. As lang as ye'r willing tae share.”

Nappa nodded.

cKura grinned and then led him to a shady spot where they sat down.

Nappa peeled the fruit. He nearly discarded the skin.

“Dinnae toss that awa'. Tis edible whin cooked.”

He had not known that. “It is?”

cKura nodded. “Ye. Ah will take' it hame 'n' bring what ah made tae ye th'morra. Th' night we train. Baith tail 'n' Oozaru.”

Nappa smiled as he looked down at the fruit. He tore it in half and offered it to cKura.

cKura’s fingertips brushed over his fingers as he took his half of the fruit from Nappa.

Nappa watched as cKura glanced up at the darkening sky. Soon stars would light up the night.

But there was just enough daylight left for Nappa to notice something. cKura’s hair he’d thought was all black. But that wasn’t the case. Especially not when the light shined on his hair just so.

While he held his half of the fruit in one hand and bit into it, he reached out his other hand. He threaded his fingers through the streak of color in cKura’s hair.

cKura purred. It was a deep loud trill that reached Nappa’s ear.

His purring was contagious as Nappa’s own purr joined his. Somehow insync and harmonized without even trying. 

“A comb just can't beat a comb through by hand, Nappa.”

Nappa removed his hand and held his fruit in both. He took a bite of the sweet juicy pieces.

The two cubs' tails reached for the other cub’s tail. As more stars dotted the sky their tails entwined.

Someone frowned at them from the shadows around one of the fungus homes. They picked up a couple of stones and tossed them in their direction.

Nappa growled and leaped up. He found no one and nothing. “Huh…”

“Dinna worry yirsel sae much. It's aboot time fur Oozaru training anyway. Urr ye ready?” cKura asked as he stood up and dusted off his legs.

Nappa grinned, “Yes, cKura.”

“Guid.” He picked up the sphere and tossed it up. Using a charge of ki he turned it on.

That night began Nappa’s training to control his Oozaru from. To keep his mind whilst in that transformation. And when the two were done they fell asleep transformed back. Side by side the two slumbered atop a fungus house with their tails once again curled around the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for reading. I'd love to know what you thought of this.


End file.
